Tiaki Monturo
Tiaki used to be a famous wandering mage that took on many high level quests from various clients. He stated that if anyone could beet him in a duel that he would join their guild. It took 2 years of constant dueling for someone to finally take down Tiaki that person was Ikki Kiretsu His eyes are constantly switching colors because of his magic. He as well as Ikki Kiretsu have both been nominated to become Ten Wizard Saints but neither has been accepted yet. =Appearance= Tiaki is a tall skinny man with long green hair. He is always seen wearing headphones and usually has a rather bored expression. He usually is wearing a white coat and a black undercoat with a tie. The black undershirt also has a hood and the coat has a collar as well. He usually wears regular black pants and brownish shoes. His eyes constantly change colors due to his magic. The only time his eyes are at a constant color is when he has a certain aura. =Personality= Tiaki is a joker and a complete goof off. He is always thinking about something that isn't at all relevant to whats at hand and is very easily entertained as well. Though when it comes to a fight Tiaki is very serious and will fight to the bitter end. Even attempting to sacrifice his life in the past. Tiaki is always messing with something rather it be his headphone cord or messing around with objects he creates with Yellow Aura. This suggests he has a case of ADHD. Tiaki is also very competitive entering many tournaments and always striving to be the strongest mage in history. =History= Tiaki was born to a noble family and had a good childhood. Able to get whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Even at a young age Tiaki was fascinated by magic his father of course granted his curiosity by having the boy study under the finest mages in the city. But none could for fill Tiakis desire to become the strongest mage. Tiaki constantly wanted stronger magic and better tutors. At the age of 15 Tiaki ran away from home to for fill his dream of becoming the worlds strongest mage. Being naive to this brave new world Tiaki of course thinking he was quiet the mage already decided to take an A class mission right off the bat. The mission was to defeat a group of demons that were tormenting a nearby village. Tiaki strutted into the village thinking that everything would be fine when the demons suddenly jumped out of their hiding places and attacked Tiaki. He was swarmed by the demons with no hope of escape and in his rage he awakened his last hope. The thing that had let him learn magic so easily and so quickly. His unnaturally strong aura. This aura spoke to him and asked if he wanted to become strong. Of course he answered yes. He then let out the full potential of his aura his eyes now glowing a bright red. He fought off every single one of the demons with pure explosive strength. When he got back to his senses he found that he could now change his aura. To 7 different auras to be exact. Tiaki then started wondering the globe helping anyone in need and teaching magic. He left a challenge that if anyone could beet him in a duel he would join their guild. It took 2 years of dueling for someone to finally beet him. That was Ikki Kiretsu and the guild he joined was Fairy Tail. =Abilities= Red: Increases physical attacks like punches and kicks immensely the aura incases whatever part of their body they're using to attack. Orange Increases the users emotions into a solid state which is then fired as projectiles from the users hands. The stronger the emotion the stronger the attack. Yellow Allows the user to turn their aura into physical objects like swords and armor. Green Used for healing user CAN NOT heal themselves. Takes A LOT of magic power. Blue Increases sight and mental intelligence allowing the user to predict the movements of others and find their weak points. Indigo Allows the user to communicate mentally with others. Violet Allows for the creation of illusions the user is also aware of others illusions. Category:Mage